Frequency division duplex wireless networks use separate yet paired spectrum for uplink and downlink communication. Reception on the uplink is important for a number of reasons including, but not limited to, transmission of user data from the mobile device to another destination, and signaling and call maintenance functions impacting both uplink and downlink paths. For example radio link access, quality feedback, transmission control protocol (TCP) and flow control feedback, failure timers and handover are all dependent upon uplink reception at the BS device, even in cases in which the majority of content is transmitted and/or received over the downlink.
Additionally, inadequate uplink reception can result in call drops (even in cases in which the downlink is ideal) and call setup accessibility impacts. Call setup accessibility impacts can be severe because, a mobile device may camp on the best cell from a downlink perspective without any indication as to whether the uplink is adequate for call setup. As such, if the uplink is or becomes impaired, the network may not receive uplink call setup requests from the mobile device.